


You're not the good guy

by Tkhan0



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Just kh2 introspection and drama, No Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkhan0/pseuds/Tkhan0
Summary: Roxas' defection leads Saïx and Axel to discover just how far they've drifted apart, too little too late.





	You're not the good guy

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short that was begging to be written. Probably a bit ooc, but whatever. I like drama.

"So what, I'm supposed to just kill the kid?"  
  
"He betrayed the Organization. I don't see any reason not to."  
  
Axel looks at him like he has grown three heads. "'Don't see any reason not to'? Are you hearing yourself?! What happened to burning this place down from the inside?" He asks, incredulous.   
  
"Playtime is over, Axel. I think it's high time you focused on our true mission. We can't be caught now." Saïx says without a hint of remorse.  
  
"True mission? Give me a break. Like you're actually still trying to find her. You've gone complacent because being Xemnas' little _bitch_ gives you power over everyone here and you like riding that high."  
  
"That's enough." Lea had always been an unrepentant loudmouth as a kid, something that had not changed as Axel. Whether he was unaware he crossed the line, or just didn't care, was lost on Saïx. "You have a mission. You can either destroy Roxas or face Xemnas' wrath. I trust you still have enough sense left to figure out who you should ally with. Roxas is as good as dead to the Organization." _Good riddance_ he almost adds, but the look on Axel's face tells him he didn't even need to.   
  
"If that's the case I don't know why I still bother sticking around here. Not like there's anyone left here for me."  
  
"I'm here, am I not?"  
  
"You? That's laughable. We haven't been on the same wavelength since we first became nobodies. At least Roxas respected me..."  
  
Saïx sighs now, annoyance threatening to boil over into something much more. "What is this about, Axel? You'd really rather align yourself with him than me? You'd throw away _everything_ we have and we've worked towards for your fake friendship with him?"

" _You_ tell _me_ what this is about! His friendship has felt more genuine to me than ours has for the past ten years! What's your problem?! Are you seriously _happy_ he's out of the picture? Are-" Axel stops suddenly, realization hitting him. Anger seeps into his bones, voice raising with every word. "Oh. I see. I see what this is!"  
  
"Then pray tell, _Lea_ , what is it?" Saïx asks, clearly at wits end.  
  
Axel stands straighter now, finger pointing in accusation as he invades Saïx's personal space. "You... You think you're the good guy in all this dont you? You're the person scorned, I'm the person who moved on and left you behind, and Roxas is the person who pushed us apart, is that what this is?" He doesn't give Saïx time to respond before continuing "Because let me tell you something. The " _good guy_ " died in Radiant Garden. You're just his shadow. Roxas didn't push us apart. _You_ did. Fuck, maybe we both did. You just can't accept the fact he has nothing to do with it. Well yknow what? Blame him all you want! It won't change the fact you're Xemnas' bellboy now. I'm over this. Keep throwing yourself away at Xemnas' every beck and call, but leave me the _fuck_ out of it."  
  
"I'm doing what I have to! _We_ were doing what we had to, until Roxas came along and you decided you were too good for all this."   
  
"Is that how you justify it? 'Doing what you had to'? People _died_ , Isa. I'm a literal assasin for hire, and we played a part in our own world falling to darkness. But we were just 'doing what we had to', right? You just keep telling yourself that. I'm done with this."  
  
"...I think you should just go." Axel jolts at his own words being thrown back at him. Suddenly he laughs, harsh and foreign, the noise grating in their skulls.   
  
"Man, how were we _ever_ friends?"  
  
"I'm starting to question that too..."  
  
It's an uncomfortable silence after that, one that follows after two people bare their hearts to each other. Funny considering they weren't supposed to have hearts.   
  
Neither of them have anything else to say, aware that they've reached a new low, and that things will be hard, if not impossible, to reconcile.   
  
Axel wordlessly opens a dark corridor and stalks out.  
  
Somehow the silence feels more oppressive once he has left.   
  
Saïx tries to convince himself he doesn't care it might be the last time they'll ever be on the same page.  
  
_No_ he concedes, _I guess we stopped being on the same page ages ago._  
  
...Had they ever _really_ been on the same page at all?  
  
Having Axel here had been half the reason he managed to stay on track. If nothing else, he reminded him of their friend by association.  
  
As the reality that, no, Axel won't be coming back, settles in he starts to question why he's even still doing this, what he hopes to accomplish.  
  
And for the first time he feels lost. Set adrift with no purpose.  
  
It's with disdain he admits to himself that Axel is right. He does like to think of himself as the good guy. He liked to think of them _both_ as the good guys.  
  
It was getting harder to convince himself of that.  
  
Maybe it was time he embraced the bad guy role.


End file.
